


#5

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#5

Hello Elizabeth  
Sometimes I think I loved her  
Why else would it hurt so much  
Why else would my heart drop when I see the colour orange  
When hear any name starting with Georg-  
Three more letters and it would be the first time I wrote her name in five years  
Five Years and I can't say her name  
Can't think it  
Without my insides twisting up like a piece of hair between your fingers in math class  
Twisting across itself and springing up only to bounce back down and tie itself in a knot  
The first sign of the rat’s nest that will soon exist between your fingers  
Sometimes I think  
I know  
You’ll leave me like that too


End file.
